Rebel
by JessKFSH
Summary: Kurt esta cansado de ser el niño bueno de mamá y soportar sus sobreprotecciones, el divorcio de sus padres causa que se mude a un lugar inesperado y por primera vez rompa las reglas, y conozca nuevas "cosas". ADVERTENCIA! BP KURT! (boypussy!, Kurt con una vagina, como le entiendan) Si no te gusta te pido de la manera mas atenta posible que no lo leas.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA! BP KURT! (boypussy!, Kurt con una vagina, como le entiendan) Si no te gusta te pido de la manera mas atenta posible que no lo leas, recuerda que el _RESPETO_ es uno de los valores mas importantes que integran a una persona ;)**

* * *

No entendía porque tenía que aprender esto si no lo iba a utilizar en la vida a menos de querer ser un matemático o algo por el estilo lo ocuparía, y odiaba que cuando preguntaba de que me servirían esto y me digan "Las matemáticas son importantes" "Las utilizaras si tienes un negocio" blah blah blah, porque solo ocupare matemáticas básicas, obvio que para sacar el valor no sacare mi libretita como imbécil y haré ecuaciones.

- Muy buen trabajo, señor Hummel- Dijo el profesor de trigonometría sacándome de mis pensamientos o mas bien quejas mentales y entregándome mi examen con un "A" en rojo en la parte superior del examen.

- Gracias- Sonreí hipócritamente

- Cerebrito- Dijo Jeff que estaba sentado al lado mío burlonamente

- Tonto- Conteste rodando los ojos mirando para su examen viendo su "C" rojo

- Nerd

- Tal vez si dejaras de babear por Nick e intentar coquetearle y poner más atención en clase, además de estudiar estoy seguro que sacarías mínimo una "B"

- Eres un amargado

- Claro que no, solo te digo la verdad

- Como dije un amargado

El timbre que anunciaba el final del día sonó haciendo que todos suspiráramos de felicidad

- Chicos no se les olvide su proyecto final, recuerden que es permiso de examen semestral y si no lo entregan se van a extraordinario- Recordó el profesor, pero la mayoría ya estaba afuera y los que quedamos resoplamos de fastidio.

- ¿Qué vas hacer hoy?- Pregunto Jeff, cuando nos dirigíamos a la salida de la Escuela

- Ummm lo normal ¿Por?

- Pues me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo y unos amigos

- No puedo, sabes que tengo que pedir permiso con anticipación a mis padres

- Eres muy aburrido

- Como sea, adiós- Dije despidiéndome de la mano de Jeff y yendo hacia el auto de mi mamá

- Hola mamá- Salude

- Hola Kurt, ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Lleno de aprendizaje ¿Y el tuyo?

- Normal

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio escuchando la música del radio, yo mire por la ventana el camino de siempre con aburrimiento perdido en mis pensamientos.

Jeff tenia razón mi vida era tan aburrida y estresante, cualquiera pensaría que a los 16 años todo es fiesta diversión y locuras, pero mi realidad era otra, todo esta en torno a la escuela y mis padres. La escuela es muy absorbente *Bueno que esperabas de un colegio privado prestigiado, pensé con ironía. Y mis padres eran tan estrictos, esperaban todo de mi, sino hacia algo bien me comparaban con mi hermano Finn y eso era tan frustrante, ellos peleaban siempre por todo y eso quiere decir que el humor de casa siempre es sobrio, la verdad no recuerdo un día que pase en calma. Ellos eran tan… no se como describirlo, me cansaba que me tomaran como un niño de 6 años cuando tengo 16 años, eran extremadamente sobreprotectores, no podía salir sin por lo menos 1 semana de anticipación, ellos tenían que saber siempre donde estoy y con quien, si era de confianza o no, no me dejaban salir solo a la calle por mas que discutiera siempre su respuesta era la misma "No y esta conversación se acabo, y por favor deja de hacer berrinches sobre lo mismo" tenia que obedecerlos. Deseaba el momento de ir a la universidad y tramitar una beca para salir de todo esto, salir de casa y no escucharlos pelear, deseaba dejar de ser tomado como un niño indefenso que no sabe hacer nada. Por eso me esforzaba tanto en la escuela, quería irme lo mas pronto posible y ser independiente, demostrarles que ya no soy un niño, aunque ellos quisieran que estudie cerca de casa y que sea medico, no seria medico, aun no se que estudiare, pero medico no lo seria.

Pero en el fondo lo que más deseaba es ser adolescente, hacer locuras, divertirme con mis amigos, cometer errores y meterme en problemas. No es fácil tratar de ser el hijo y alumno perfecto, sabía que ser adolescente no era un término permitido para mí, sabia que puede y cometa errores de los cuales me puedo arrepentir por el resto de mi vida, pero deseaba cometerlos.

Mi parte rebelde quiere cometer por lo menos un error, uno que la persona razonable y buena de mi nunca aceptaría, pero eso es imposible, al menos para mi.

Suspire con cansancio, poniendo atención al camino, esta parte de la cuidad no la conocía, las calles eran mas anchas con muchas tiendas a los alrededores, lo que mas me llamo la atención era que habían varios bares y clubes para adultos, definitivamente nunca había estado aquí, mis padres no me acercaban siquiera a lugares como estos, mire a mi mamá con el ceño fruncido, *¿Qué demonios hacíamos aquí?, pensé. Ella solo siguió con su camino, haciéndome seña que no hable.

En un semáforo en rojo le toco pararse enfrente de un club de adultos, era muy grande y lujoso, mínimo 4 pisos, de color azul oscuro y negro, las grandes ventanas y la entrada de cristal polarizado, fuera habían algunas plantas bien cuidadas en macetas de piedra gris, no se podía ver nada por dentro porque había un mural que escondía lo de adentro, solo se veía una pequeña sala de lujo negra y una pequeña recepción. "Galaxy of men club" ese es su nombre, en el mural de la sala se veía y en las puertas lo decía.

Estaba viendo el lugar con curiosidad hasta que salió de un de los lados del mural, un hombre moreno no muy alto, cabello negro rizado salvajemente, cuerpo musculoso cubierto en un traje elegante negro, su cara era muy bella, el color de sus ojos me dejaron intrigado, no los podía detectar, eran extraños pero muy hermosos, cubiertos por largas pestanas y cejas triangulares; lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron sus labios carnosos y rojos, él estaba hablando por teléfono por lo que el movimiento de sus labios me hipnotizaba, él sintió mi mirada y me volteo a ver, nuestros ojos se conectaron y un rubor comenzó a inundar mis mejillas y el sonrió con coquetería.

El auto comenzó a moverse de momento avanzando rápidamente, me sentía confundido, nadie me había sonreído jamás así a mi, siempre eran a Jeff o alguno de mis amigos pero no a mi y menos un hombre apuesto.

- KURT HUMMEL!- Grito mi mamá sacándome de mis pensamientos

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ponme atención

- Sí, lo siento

- Bueno en fin… te estaba diciendo que tu padre y yo nos vamos a divorciar- Dijo con toda naturalidad, yo me sentí raro ante eso, no fue tristeza, fue… ¿Felicidad?

- Uh ¿Qué bien?- Pregunte confundo de cómo actuar

- Sí, es bueno. Esto tendría que pasar tarde o temprano pero el punto aquí es que hicimos el acuerdo de vender la casa y dividir el dinero en partes iguales como tú habías propuesto

- Si- No sabia que decir, era cierto yo le dado esa idea a mi mamá hace tiempo cuando se iban a separar hace 2 años, pero en el fondo no quería que vendieran la casa, no quería que vendieran el lugar donde crecí, pero no podía decirle que ya no me parecía mi idea porque eso ocasionarían mas problemas y estaba harto de ellos

- Y trabajare por las noches en el hospital

- Aja… un momento, pero ¿En donde viviré? ¿Contigo o mi papá? ¿Me cambiare de escuela a una pública? ¿Y donde estamos?

- Tranquilo cariño, vivirás conmigo, no te cambiaras de escuela y en un momento te explico donde estamos

- Ok… ¿Pero que piensa Finn de todo esto?

- Que es lo mejor

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que mi mamá aparco en frente a un gran edificio.

- Vamos Kurt te quiero mostrar algo- Dijo saliendo del coche.

Obedecí bajando del auto en silencio y mirando el edificio frente a mí, era el típico complejo departamental, solo que mas cuidado, parecía recién hecho. Pero no entendía que demonios hacíamos aquí, se suponía que en estos momentos tendríamos que pensar que pasara después del divorcio.

- ¿Te gusta?- Pregunto mi mamá con nerviosismo

- Ummm un poco ¿Por?

- Porque aquí viviremos de ahora en adelante- Dijo rápidamente casi haciéndolo inentendible

- ¿¡Que!?- Pregunte sorprendido, no me esperaba esto, vivir en un departamento, algún día viviría en uno eso seguro, pero vivir en uno con mi mamá me sorprendía, ella odiaba los departamentos decía que eran muy pequeños, ruidosos y feos; además el tipo de lugar no era de su agrado y menos para que yo este cerca, a mi no me molestaba en lo absoluto, me agradaba, pero a ella no.

- Sí cariño, viviremos aquí… dale una oportunidad el apartamento es perfecto para los 2, es muy lindo y acogedor, tu puedes decorarlo si quieres y…

- ¿Estas de acuerdo con esto?

- Bueno no es lo mejor, él lugar es muy escandaloso y los apartamentos no me agradan tanto, pero era esto o hasta el otro lado de la cuidad donde hay una gran casa muy linda, pero no se me hace muy seguro y además no llega hasta allá el internet y teléfono

- Oh

- Ven vamos a verlo y si te agrada nos quedamos aquí ¿Si?

- Esta bien- Dije con resignación yendo al interior del edificio al lado de mi mamá

El apartamento no era muy grande pero tampoco muy chico, tenia 3 habitaciones completas, 1 sala mediana, cocina integral pequeña, comedor mediano, un pequeño cuarto de lavado, y un baño para invitados. Estaba en el 4 piso y sus ventanas daban a una hermosa vista del lugar.

Me di cuenta de porque mi mamá creía que era lo mejor, el edificio contaba con una pequeña recepción que controlaba quien entraba y salía, siempre había una persona de seguridad vigilando el lugar y sus alrededores; y estaba seguro que cuando me dejara solo les pediría al recepcionista y señor de seguridad que me cuidaran… Era tan frustrante.

* * *

Estaba en mi recamara intentando leer "Los juegos del hambre" pero no me podía concentrar, mi mente estaba ocupada pensando en como serian las cosas de ahora en adelante, mi mamá se había comportado normal en todo el día, pero sabía que le dolía bastante el separarse de mi papá, mi papá se comporto normal también, de él no podía saber que sentiría, mi relación con él siempre fue y ha sido distante, pero eso no dejaba el hecho que me preocupaban mucho.

Con un suspiro cerré mi libro y tome mi iPod, puse música a todo volumen y me desconecte del mundo cantando al son de Demi Lovato.

* * *

Ya había pasado 3 meses desde que mi mamá me había dado la noticia del divorcio, nos habíamos mudado hace 2 semanas y mi vida era relativamente normal, ella me iba a dejar a la escuela, revisaría que si entre, aunque es estúpido en mi escuela hay un control de asistencias y en la puerta siempre esta alguien vigilando los alrededores, estaría en la escuela lo mas disciplinado posible, mi mamá vendría por mi y después nos iríamos al departamento y de ahí hacer las tareas, luego leer un nuevo libro o mi libro favorito y prepararme para dormir. Lo normal, lo aburrido.

Estábamos en el comedor cenando en silencio*, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos

- Hoy en la noche inicia mi trabajo en el hospital, así que quiero que seas un niño bueno y te encierres en el departamento y duermas temprano, llegare a las 6:30 am. para ir a dejarte a la escuela, todo será normal, solo que no estaré en las noches- Dijo mi mamá rompiendo el silencio

- Esta bien, pero no es necesario que vallas por mi a la escuela yo puedo…

- Kurt deja de ser un necio, no te vendrás solo, eres muy pequeño para eso y menos aquí, no confió mucho en este tipo de lugares. Y si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer- Dijo seriamente, parándose y recogiendo sus platos, yendo hacia la cocina.

Suspire, odiaba que me dijera que era un niño, cumpliría 17 dentro de 1 mes, no soy un niño. No me gusta que me de ordenes como si fuera una maquina que solo sabe obedecer.

Mi mamá hacia 30 min. se había ido y yo estaba terminando de acomodar mis libros cuando sonó mi celular

- ¿Hola?

- KURT! ¿Adivina?... no, sabes que mejor no adivines porque dirás algo aburrido, bueno hoy es el cumpleaños de Nick y me invito a festejar con él y sus amigos en un bar- Dijo Jeff muy entusiasmado

- Felicidades, espero que te la pases genial con él y no bebas demasiado- Dije emocionado por mi amigo

- Jajaja claro, pero tu te encargaras de eso

- ¿Cómo?

- Ven conmigo, Nick dijo que podía invitarte a salir con nosotros y tienes que ir, no podre ir si tu no vas

- ¿Se te olvida que no puedo salir de casa y menos de noche, que no me agradan ese tipo de lugares y soy menor de edad?

- No se me olvida, pero vamos tu mamá no va a estar en toda la noche y de verdad te necesito, es mi oportunidad para poder estar con Nick, además estoy seguro que podremos lograr que entres al bar, siempre que prometas no beber todo estará bien

- Odio el alcohol

- Ya vez, no hay problema. Por favor hazlo por mi ¿Si?

- No puedo salir, además mis cuidadores se darán cuenta

- Por favor, soy tu mejor amigo y necesito tu ayuda, los amigos se apoyan incondicionalmente y estoy seguro que te puedes escapar fácilmente, no es como si de verdad se la pasaran haciendo su trabajo, por favor

- No puedo, eso seria…

- Kurt Hummel pequeño niño bueno hijo de mami, eres un mal amigo ¿Qué no puedes por lo menos un día ser malo y romper las reglas?- Dijo Jeff enojado, él sabia que al decirme "Pequeño niño bueno hijo de mami" me enojaría, porque estaba cansado de serlo, ya no quería serlo, quería romper las reglas por una vez en la vida

- Esta bien, lo hare- Dije firmemente

- Genial, paso por ti dentro de 1 hora- Dijo emocionado colgando el teléfono rápidamente

Me quede helado meditando, lo acababa de hacer, iba a romper las reglas por una vez en la vida, iría a un bar siendo menor de edad, saldría sin permiso. El Kurt malo estaba brincando de felicidad, emocionado por eso, pero el Kurt bueno me estaba repitiendo que estaba mal desobedecer, escapar sin permiso e ir a un lugar de adultos; estaba a punto de llamar a Jeff para decirle que no iría, que estaba mal, pero en ese momento mi mamá mando un mensaje.

"Buenas noches bebé"

No era un bebé, ya era mayor. No me acobardaría, iría a ese bar con Jeff esta noche. Rápidamente me metí a bañar, pensando que ponerme, solo tenia 1 hora para estar listo y no sabia que usar, nunca había estado en un bar. Gracias a que el internet me guio, estuve bañado y vestido en 30 minutos, y me arregle el cabello en 20 minutos, un record, siempre me tomaba 1 hora arreglar solo mi cabello. Antes de salir estudie mi apariencia con nerviosismo, me puse mis jeans ajustados negros, una playera azul oscuro, una chaqueta negra abierta y unos botines negros de cuero; no estaba seguro de esto, no era para nada mi estilo, el negro es deprimente, pero me resigne, al fin no me queda mal.

* * *

No había sido difícil escapar del departamento, el recepcionista ya se había ido y el señor de seguridad estaba muy distraído viendo el futbol. Jeff ya me estaba esperando afuera en el auto de Nick.

El camino fue incomodo, Jeff y Nick no paraban de coquetear, juraría que ni siquiera se acordaban que yo estaba en la parte trasera.

Al llegar el estacionamiento del bar los amigos de Nick ya estaban ahí, incluyendo Dave Karofsky, yo sabia perfectamente que él sentía algo por mi, pero a mi no me interesaba, y era muy molesto tenerlo a mi lado siempre coqueteándome o intentando impresionarme.

- Hola chicos- Saludo amablemente Thad cuando nos acercamos a ellos

- Hola- Saludamos en respuesta Jeff y yo mientras que Nick le asentía con la cabeza

Al momento que me vio Dave, se acerco a mí a saludarme con un beso en la mejilla que me incomodo.

- Esperen chicos, necesito hacer una llamada antes de entrar- Llamo Nick, al ver que todos se dirigían rápidamente al pasillo que daba a la entrada del bar

- ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Jeff

- Kurt es menor de edad, así que tengo que llamarle a un amigo para que pueda entrar al bar con nosotros- Respondió, haciendo que todos me miraran y yo me sonrojara por todas sus miradas hacia mi

- Esta bien- Dijo Jeff suspirando

Nick se alejo unos metros de nosotros para hablar con su amigo que me dejaría entrar al bar con ellos, y yo me acerque a Jeff para poder sacarme de encima a Dave que no paraba de coquetearme

- Listo, Blaine llegara en un minuto- Dijo Nick sonriendo acercándose a Jeff y tomarle la mano.

Esperamos en el estacionamiento 5 minutos en los que Dave se la pasaba molestándome, antes de que llegara el tal Blaine que me dejaría entrar al bar, Nick hizo una seña al hombre que se los acercaba y cuando lo vi me quede sin aliento, era el hombre que había visto en la entrada del club la vez que fui a ver el departamento con mi mamá

- Hey Nick- Saludo el hombre a Nick amistosamente

- ¡Blaine!- Respondió Nick- Chicos les presento a Blaine Anderson, un amigo de la familia y dueño del bar- Presento Nick a Blaine a todos. Todos saludamos con un "Hola" y el sonrió mirándonos a todos, al mirarme me sonrió coquetamente y recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada.

- Adivino, él es el menos de edad- Dijo Blaine aún mirándome

- Sí, él es- Respondió Nick. Blaine se acerco a mí sin dejar de mirarme y dejo de mirarme para sonreír con diversión cuando vio a Dave mirándolo con odio.

- Hola precioso, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto coquetamente

- Kurt- Respondí lo mas normal que pude, pues me sentía nervioso al tenerlo cerca

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- 16

- Ummm eres un niño, un niño muy sexy, pero al fin un niño- Dijo mirándome con lujuria

- ¡No soy un niño!- Respondí enojado y poniendo mi mejor cara de Bitch

- Esta bien precioso, como tu digas- Dijo sonriendo placenteramente al ver mi cara- Síganme- Les dijo a todos y a mi me tomo de la mano, arrastrándome hacia la entrada del bar, conforme nos acercábamos al bar la música se escuchaba más fuerte pero no le preste atención.

Me sentía muy enojado no importaba que fuera un tipo muy atractivo, más que atractivo, y que me dijera que era lindo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que me acababa de llamar niño, yo no tenia la culpa que fuera un anciano, bueno tal vez no un anciano pero al menos 5 años mas viejo que yo, además el lo acababa de decir, soy menor que él y no tenia por que mirarme con lujuria; como si yo algún día le fuera a hacer caso a ese vejete, prefería estar con Dave que con él.

Estábamos en la entrada del bar en donde vi a Blaine por primera vez *¿Qué esperabas? es su bar, pensé aun enojado. Nos saltamos la gran fila de personas ansiosas por entrar y Blaine le hizo una señal al mastodonte que estaba en la entrada revisando las identificaciones de la gente y nos dejo pasar mirándome con el ceño fruncido, lo más seguro preguntándose porque su jefe tomaba la mano de un menor de edad, metiéndolo a su bar como si nada. Al pasar el muro de la sala la música se escuchaba mucho más fuerte y mis ojos se cegaron por un momento por las luces led de bar me cegaron, haciendo que pare de caminar y Blaine me jale con fuerza para seguirle el paso, cuando pude ver con claridad admire el lugar, nunca había estado en un bar pero estaba seguro que esto no es un bar, esto era un antro- club masculino- prostíbulo, la barra estaba alrededor de todo el lugar con sus estantes llenos de bebidas alcohólicas de todo tipo, frente a este muchas mesas y sillones que abarcaban todo el alrededor de la pista que era de madera con cuadros crema de luz, lo que más me sorprendía era que cada tanto de sillones y mesas habían pequeñas capsulas donde habían hombres y mujeres muy atractivos bailando eróticamente; no pude ver con claridad todo porque había mucha gente y Blaine me jalo para llevarnos al segundo piso, donde habían balcones hacia la pista de la parte de abajo, pasamos rápidamente por todo por ahí y nos llevo a unas nuevas escaleras que estaban al fondo que tenia arriba VIP con luces led que cambiaban de color, estaba un mastodonte cuidando la entrada, al pasar me encontré con un lugar muy deferente. En esencia era lo mismo que abajo, la barra, los sillones y mesas, la pista, y los hombres y mujeres, solo que aquí había menos gente que se veía muy adinerada y camareros con poca ropa, además de los hombres y mujeres bailando en las capsulas de cristal, algunos estaban bailando en la mesa de algunas personas o haciéndole un baile erótico a personas en especifico.

Me sentía muy incomodo, había mucho contenido sexual en este lugar, ya sabia porque era solo para mayores de edad; en estos momentos lo único que quería es estar en la seguridad de mi hogar leyendo algún libro y disfrutar de la noche.

- Chicos disfruten la noche y pidan lo que quieran, va por mi cuenta es mi regalo para Nick y ustedes- Dijo Blaine deteniéndose en una mesa cercana a la pista

- Gracias, Blaine- Respondió Nick sonriendo

- De nada

Jeff, Nick y sus amigos ya se estaban acomodando en la mesa y yo quería unírmeles para poder alejarme del vejete, pero el no me había soltado la mano, justo cuando le iba a decir que me soltara me jalo unos metros de ellos

- Eres demasiado sexy como para ser un niño, no sabes todo lo que te quiero hacer, disfruta la noche hermoso- Dijo susurrando en mi oído muy seductoramente, haciendo que una oleada de deseo recorriera mi cuerpo, una oleada que ignore, otra vez me llamaba niño y me hacia insinuaciones

- No soy un niño y créeme que se lo que me quieres hacer, tu mirada te delata y eres demasiado estúpido como para creer que yo te haría caso- Dije de la manera mas enojada y engreída que pude, mirándolo como si yo fuera superior a él y jalar mi mano bruscamente para que él suelte la mía e irme hacia mis amigos. Pero él me detuvo a medio camino

- El estúpido eres tu hermoso, yo consigo lo que quiero sea por las buenas o las malas y lo que quiero es tenerte en mi cama gritando por más y gimiendo como puta- Dijo esto último tomando mi trasero con sus manos apretándolo y yendo hacia algún bailarín; sus palabras me dejaron enojado y ¿Excitado?... No, no podía estar excitado por ese vejete, era enojo, me dije a mi mismo y me dirigí hacia Jeff. Ellos se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos y curiosos, a excepción de Dave que me miraba extraño, no sabia con que emoción, pero le reste importancia, no estaba de humor como para adivinar el estado de animo de la gente.

* * *

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que habíamos llegado y yo estaba desesperado por irme, Dave todo el tiempo se la ha pasado coqueteando e invitándome a bailar, invitación que rechazaba, los amigos de Nick, Thad y Max estaban con las bailarinas haciendo cosas que prefería no ver, y Jeff y Nick han estado bailando muy juntos, de vez en cuando besándose.

- Te vez patético- Dijo una voz conocida a mi oído para después morderme el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndome sentir un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo. Dave estaba al otro lado de la mesa entretenido con algún juego en su celular, por lo que no se dio cuenta.

- No más que tú- Respondí secamente

- Yo no soy patético, pequeño, yo si estoy disfrutando de mi club mientras que tú te sientas aquí a ver como los demás se divierten deseando salir de aquí, pero tú eres el que decide aburrirse, porque eres un niño…

- No soy un niño y te lo voy a demostrar- Dije enojado parándome de mi lugar y tomando la mano de Dave dirigiéndonos a la pista. Dave me miro sorprendido pero feliz.

Dave era un pésimo bailarín, siempre se pegaba mucho a mi y me pisaba los pies, y Blaine estaba sentado en la mesa bebiendo su de su copa con liquido azul mirándome con diversión y lujuria. Llevaba 10 minutos bailando con Dave y me estaban doliendo mucho los pies por sus pisadas, además no soportaba que se me pegara demasiado a mi cuerpo, quería separarme de él e irme a mi casa a descansar y prometer no volver a salir jamás con Jeff, pero primero tenia que demostrarle a ese vejete que no soy ningún niño, mi orgullo es mas grande que mis deseos y en este momento mi orgullo duele.

Sentí que unas firmes manos me tomaban de la cintura y me apartaban de Dave, era Blaine.

- ¡Aléjate!- Le dijo Blaine a Dave, Dave lo miro con enojo y estaba por protestar de no ser por la mirada retadora de Blaine que no lo hizo y se fue hacia la mesa

- ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunte con fastidio

- Enseñarte lo que es diversión, pequeño- Al decir eso me dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente y me tomo de las caderas para moverme al ritmo de la música con él, cuando me toco sentí una corriente agradable por todo mi cuerpo, el Kurt bueno me gritaba que me alejara, que me fuera a casa lo más pronto posible, pero el Kurt rebelde quería quedarse a pesar de que Blaine lo llamara pequeño; y como en toda esta noche ganó el Kurt rebelde.

Me estaba divirtiendo mucho, Blaine si sabia moverse, cada vez bailábamos más cerca, sentía su calor corporal a unos milímetros del mío, y lo deseaba mas cerca; la música cambio a Candy Shop de 50 cent y Blaine me tomo de las caderas y me pego mas a él, podía sentir su fuerte erección en mi entrepierna, eso me mando oleadas de placer por todo el cuerpo en especial en "esa" zona, él separo mis piernas y comenzó a moverse lenta y seductoramente haciendo que nuestras entrepiernas se frotaran perfectamente, estaba húmedo, no había duda de eso y lo deseaba y mucho, nunca me había sentido así, ahora entendía lo que era el placer del que todos estaban tan entusiasmados, ese cosquilleo en mi vientre que buscaba ser saciado; el me pego todavía mas a él de modo que lo único que nos separaba era la ropa, si erección frotaba mi clítoris haciendo que de mi boca salieran ligeros jadeos, sus manos estaban en mi espalda baja, casi en mi trasero, cosa que me excito aun más, deseaba sus manos mas abajo, escondí mi cara en su cuello y lo rodee con mis brazos, estaba conteniendo mis gemidos, tarea que se me hacia difícil pues él movía sus caderas mas insistentemente ahí.

- Te deseo tanto- Susurro seductoramente en mi oído apretando mi trasero con sus grandes manos, pegándome aun mas a él, si es que era posible, haciendo que su erección apriete mi clítoris fuertemente, no lo pude contener más y gemí sonoramente haciéndole saber lo mucho que yo también lo deseaba

De un momento a otro se separo de mí, haciendo gimotear por la falta de contacto y me jalo a otras escaleras al fondo, hacia el cuarto piso, había muchas habitaciones; él se dirigió a la que estaba al final del pasillo y la abrió con su llave. Era una suite muy lujosa que no pude admirar porque tan luego entre Blaine me jalo a la pared y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente.

Nunca había besado a nadie realmente, y por lo regular se me hacia desagradable, pero los labios de Blaine sabían deliciosos, sabia a alcohol dulce, frutas y algo indescifrable pero delicioso. Sus besos me hacían estremecer, eran tan hábiles y juguetones, que me dejaban con ganas de más; Blaine puso sus manos en mi trasero y lo apretó fuertemente pegándome a él, haciéndome gemir y que el aprovechara para meter su lengua en mi boca, su lengua era suave y seductora, me acariciaba por todos lados para después enredarse con la mía, no sabia bien que hacer pero decidí imitarlo y no estaba haciendo mal trabajo para ser mi primera vez, porque el suspiro de placer que dejo escapar me lo confirmaba.

Poco a poco nos dirigió a la cama, el encima de mí, entre mis piernas, no se como pero ya no tenia mi chaqueta, pero en ese momento no me importo mucho.

Sus besos cada vez eran más intensos, así como comenzó a rozar su entrepierna con la mía haciéndome gemir más fuerte entre el beso, él también gemía; poco a poco sus manos que estaban acariciando mi pecho, comenzaron a subir mi playera para acariciar mi piel desnuda. Sus manos eran callosas, pero cada vez que me tocaba me sentía arder de placer, comenzó a estimular mis pezones y de vez en cuando pellizcándolos, haciéndome arquear la espalda en busca de más; todo eso sin dejar de besarme; mis manos que hasta el momento estaban estrujando las sabanas fueron a parar a su suave cabello rizado.

- Mmm te voy a enseñar lo que es placer- Susurro a mi oído tan sexy que me hizo gemir de anticipación, quería que me diera tanto placer como fuera posible. En respuesta envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura moviendo las caderas para causar mas fricción de nuestras entrepiernas, haciéndolo gemir.

Su boca comenzó a besar mi cuello y de ahí más abajo hasta donde el cuello de mi playera le permitía, no paraba de gemir y el calor en mi vientre era cada vez mayor. Cuando trazo mi pezón izquierdo erecto con su lengua no pude evitar gritar de placer, nunca me había sentido así, todo era tan intenso, tan placentero y… lo deseaba desesperadamente dentro de mí.

Se separo de mi un par de centímetros, haciéndome extrañar su calor y falta de fricción en mi entrepierna, su boca fue bajando por mi estomago mientras una de sus manos estaba estimulando mi pezón derecho y la otra acariciando mi entrepierna sobre mis jeans.

Cuando su boca llego al borde de mis jeans me sonrió seductoramente y se separo de mi quedando arrodillado entre mis piernas, sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme mi entrepierna y después lentamente me desabrocho el botón de mis jeans; él me miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros de lujuria y sonriendo placenteramente al verme jadeando y gimiendo, desesperado por más.

- Blaine, cariño, ábreme la puerta- Dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta, interrumpiéndonos. Eso hizo que el Kurt bueno regresara a mi y me diera cuanta de la estupidez que estaba a punto de hacer, no podía perder mi virginidad con un tipo al que apenas conozco, esto estaba mal.

Presa del pánico empuje a Blaine con fuerza que no sabia que tenia, y me pare rápidamente abrochando mis jeans y bajando mi playera para poder salir de la suite, al abrir la puerta me encontré con un chico castaño más alto que yo y con ojos verdes, que me miro con sorpresa y odio, pero lo ignore y empuje para salir corriendo de ahí.

Al llegar salir del club el clima frio del exterior me recibió haciéndome recordar que olvide mi chaqueta en la suite, pero no regresaría por ella, no confiaba en mi.

* * *

Llegue temblando de frio al departamento y deseando un largo baño caliente.

Después de haberme bañado y ya en mi cama me puse a meditar lo que había sucedido. Nunca había hecho algo así en mi vida, nunca me había sentido así… todo era tan confuso.

En primera nunca había tenido novio en mi vida, no es porque no tuviera pretendientes, algunos chicos se me habían declarado entes, pero ninguno me atraía, y los que me atraían no se interesaban en mi y prefiero no recordar lo que paso con A…; para mi tener una relación era algo serio, algo que no se tenia que tomar a la ligera, algo sincero. Por lo que al no tener novio, nunca había sentido algo así de intenso, algo que era prohibido para mi, al menos hasta que termine mis estudios, algo que aunque sabia que era incorrecto me había gustado demasiado, más que demasiado incluso.

Desde la ventana al lado de mi cama mire el crepúsculo y sonreí, pensando en Blaine

* * *

Espero les haya gustado mi "des estresante de exámenes" (lo escribí en mi periodo de exámenes parciales y me relajo), si hay errores o incoherencias les pido disculpas, estresada no razono bien las cosas.

No se si lo valla a continuar o aquí lo deje.

Y otra vez disculpas por lo errores ortográficos, lo revise 5 veces pero no soy perfecta.

Pd. Recuerden que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Ian Brennan y Ryan Murphy

Pd2. "en el comedor cenando…" siento que sonó algo estúpido, pero yo a veces en el comedor hago mi tarea, además prefiero la cocina al comedor, así que lo especifique para quienes hagan lo mismo que yo


	2. Chapter 2

Tenia mucho miedo de fracasar, de que se me olvide todo a media presentación y hacer el ridículo frente al jurado, mis padres y mi profesora de Administración, de mandar al carajo el trabajo de mis compañeros de todo un semestre, tenia miedo de reprobar y que por esa mala calificación la universidad de mis sueños rechace mi solicitud y tenga que quedarme aquí y estudiar medicina, como mi madre siempre quiso, y ser infeliz por el resto de mi vida quejándome de mi miserable trabajo y paga, odiándome a mi mismo por haber fracasado ahora; tal vez estaba exagerando mis pensamientos , mis calificaciones son buenas incluso si repruebo esto no me va afectar, pero eso no quita que me pone nervioso el exponer frente a mucha gente que solo espera que cometa un error para criticarme, frente a mi madre que espera mucho de mi y no le puedo fallar.

- Kurt ya casi nos toca- Susurro Jeff a mi oído totalmente nervioso

- Lo se- Susurre de vuelta igual o más nervioso que él

- ¿Cómo me veo?- Pregunto inquieto

Revise a Jeff, se veía impecable con su traje azul marino y gafete negro con letras doradas con el logo de nuestra microempresa, su nombre y puesto; estaba vestido igual que todos en nuestro equipo. Hoy es la presentación de nuestras microempresas, el trabajo del cual nos estuvimos preparando por casi 1 año, el trabajo que representa la mitad de calificación general de la materia; hoy íbamos a hacer una exposición de nuestra microempresa, de cómo usamos el PA (Proceso administrativo) en ella, y todo lo relacionado con una empresa real, la exposición seria en el auditorio, frente a los directivos de la escuela, frente al jurado elegido por la profesora (sus amigos administradores de grandes empresas), frente a todos los familiares de mis compañeros. Teníamos que parecer verdaderos empresarios, vestidos formalmente; por eso Jeff y todos mis demás compañeros de equipo estábamos vestidos igual, con traje azul marino.

- Te vez bien- Respondí lo más tranquilo que pude

- Gracias, tu también te vez muy sexy- Intento bromear

- De nada- Respondí intentando calmarme

- Y COMO CONCLUSIÓN… - Escuche al equipo que estaba exponiendo, ya casi terminaban y después seguíamos nosotros.

Respire hondo 3 veces intentando en vano calmarme y reuní a todo mi equipo en circulo.

- Ya casi nos toca chicos, no se les vaya a olvidar su parte, relájense y si se equivocan traten de improvisar, véanse seguros y… mucha suerte- Dije intentando darles ánimos y calmarlos, intentando calmarme.

- Suerte- Respondieron al unísono nerviosos

- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN… - Escuche la frase de despedida del equipo y me puse más nervioso.

*Bien Kurt tranquilo, no tengas miedo, solo es una exposición, haz hecho demasiadas a lo largo de tu vida académica y las haz hecho bien, tu puedes, pensé respirando hondo intentando calmar mis latidos frenéticos.

- Vamos Kurt, nos toca- Dijo Alexander, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Respire hondo por enésima vez y subí las escaleras que dan al escenario.

Lo primero que note es que el auditorio estaba lleno de padres de familia y amigos de todos mis compañeros, estaba mi mamá adelante cerca del jurado. Mire al jurado con nervios y tenia ganas de morirme. Había 5 hombres, 3 de aprox. 60 años, 1 de 45 años y también estaba Blaine Anderson.

El hombre al que hace casi 3 meses le entrego mi virginidad, el hombre que deje que me tocara en áreas privadas, el hombre que me hizo sentir placer, excitación y deseo, el hombre con el que no he dejado de fantasear sexualmente.

Después de lo que salí corriendo de su club, actué como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no hubiera escapado de casa para ir a un bar con Jeff y su ahora novio. Todo era relativamente normal, ir a la escuela, regresar a casa, hacer mis obligaciones, leer en mi tiempo libre, obedecer a mi madre; solo hubo un pequeño inconveniente, tenia sueños húmedos con Blaine, tenia fantasías con él, y cada vez que pensaba en él lo deseaba más.

Me sonroje cuando lo vi, por mis pensamientos indebidos, y camine lo más normal que pude. Si sentía muchos nervios por la exposición, ahora los sentía multiplicados por 1000. Él cuando me vio, sonrió perversamente y mantuvo la mirada fija en mí.

- Buenos días, jurado, profesores, padres de familia y publico que nos acompaña, nosotros vamos a presentar nuestra microempresa llamada…- Hable y actué con toda la seguridad posible.

La exposición marcho bien, nadie se equivoco mas sin embargo no se veían seguros mis compañeros, en especial Jeff, pero no creo que vallamos a reprobar; durante toda la presentación sentí la mirada de Blaine en mi, y trate de ignorarla, pero al final de la exposición cuando estaba agradeciendo a todos cometí el gran error de mirar a Blaine, me recorría el cuerpo con la mirada llena de lujuria, tartamudee en ese momento, y presa del pánico me sonroje y trate de recomponerme, después mire a mi mamá que me veía desaprobatoriamente. No podía fallarle.

- Lo siento, gracias por su atención prestada y esperamos hayan disfrutado nuestra pequeña exposición- Dije lo más seguro posible y sonriendo carismáticamente al final.

Después de los aplausos de todos, nos sentamos en los lugares planeados y esperamos que el siguiente equipo saliera a exponer.

Al finalizar las exposiciones de mis demás compañeros me apresure a saludar a mi mamá rápidamente antes de irme a cambiar a mi uniforme de la microempresa.

Me metí a los sanitarios de hombres en la parte norte de la escuela, me gustan estos sanitarios porque como están al otro extremo de la escuela casi nadie los ocupa por lo que están limpios; además me dan un poco de privacidad.

Me metí en un cubículo y comencé a sacar mi uniforme y acomodarlo en el orden de cómo me lo iba a poner, me quite el saco, la corbata y estaba desabrochándome los primeros botones de mi camisa cuando alguien intento abrir el cubículo sobresaltándome, lo forzaron violentamente 3 veces antes de finalmente se rompiera la pequeña cerradura, estaba muy asustado, y se me paro el corazón al ver quien había forzado mi cubículo, era Blaine y me miraba con hambre, recorriéndome con sus ojos negros de lujuria el cuerpo; sentí escalofríos ante su mirada y no sabia que hacer, solo lo miraba.

Él se acerco a mi lentamente y mi corazón latía mas rápido con cada paso que daba, cuando finalmente llego hasta mi me tomo de las caderas pegándome a él, su toque me erizo la piel.

- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo esa noche?- Susurro a mi oído

- Yo… n..no, e..es. esto esta mal- Tartamudee, me afectaba la proximidad de Blaine y sus dientes mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. El Kurt malo había regresado y estaba discutiendo con el Kurt bueno acerca de si debía alejarme o no

- Shhh pequeño, tranquilo, ahora hay que terminar lo que empezamos esa noche… no te resistas porque yo se que tu lo deseas tanto o más que yo- Dijo seductoramente, agarrando con sus grandes manos mi trasero y pegando su erección a mi entrepierna haciéndome jadear, me sentía excitado y húmedo, quería más de él en mi. Pero el Kurt bueno seguía peleando por hacerme entrar en razón, y cuando estaba a punto de replicar Blaine comenzó a frotar nuestras entrepiernas haciéndome gemir.

En ese momento el Kurt malo gano y yo abrí un poco más mis piernas para tenerlo mas cerca, comencé a frotarme con él. Su erección tocaba perfectamente mi clítoris.

Él comenzó a besarme al ritmo de sus movimientos, eran lentos y seductores; y se me sentía genial, sus labios son tan deliciosos sin alcohol, su lengua explorándome y enredándose con la mía de vez en cuando, sus manos apretando mi trasero fuertemente pegándome más a él; me sentía morir de placer mas sin embargo quería más.

Sin dejar de besarme aparto sus manos de mi trasero y se alejo lo suficiente como para abrir mi camisa salvajemente, arrancando algunos botones, pero en ese momento no me importo, solo era consiente en que quería más de él, así que comencé a quitarle el saco.

Él me dio la vuelta y comenzó a frotar su erección a mi trasero haciéndome gemir, me sostuve de los fríos azulejos del baño mientras él se frotaba en mi trasero y me mordisqueaba el cuello, sus manos estaban recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, desde mis muslos hasta mi pecho. No paraba de gemir, lo deseaba demasiado.

Me quito la camiseta que tenia y comenzó a besar mi piel desnuda, sin dejar de frotarse y acariciarme. Sus labios se sentían geniales en mi piel, y el placer era cada vez mayor, pero quería sus manos en otra parte más excitante, pero tenia miedo, sí moría de placer y dejaba que él hiciera conmigo lo que quiera, pero eso no quita el hecho que nunca había hecho algo así y me sentía nervioso, demonios, ni siquiera he tenido novio. Blaine mordisqueo mi cuello más fuerte sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciéndome gemir.

- No sabes las ganas que tengo de follar tu trasero- Susurro, su voz ronca de deseo. El pensamiento de eso me excito más

- Hazlo- La palabra salió de mis labios sin permiso, me tense, pero me relaje cuando Blaine comenzó a acariciar mi sexo suavemente y gemí más fuerte

Después de un par de minutos acariciando mi sexo aparto sus manos, yo me queje por la falta de contacto, pero me estremecí cuando comenzó a desabrocharme el pantalón y después a quitármelo junto con mis bóxers. Me sentía nervioso, nunca nadie me ha visto desnudo, no es que no este a gusto con mi cuerpo, solo sentía miedo y excitación a lo nuevo; y como siempre con Blaine, gano la excitación.

Gimió cuando me toco mi trasero, yo me estremecí ante sus manos calientes

Tienes un trasero tan hermoso- Suspiro en mi oído y comenzó a acariciarlo y apretarlo de vez en cuando. Gemía y jadeaba incontrolablemente, y grite cuando con un dedo rozo mi ano con un dedo.

Lloriquee cuando el se alejo para quitarse los pantalones, y cuando volvió a tocarme me estremecí cuando puso un dedo lubricado directamente a mi ano y comenzó a acariciarlo, para después comenzar a meterlo; me estremecí una vez más por la intrusión, me sentía incomodo, cada que avanzaba me ponía más tenso; su otra mano estaba en mi cadera.

- Tranquilo pequeño, prometo que después te sentirás fantástico, ahora relájate- Dijo besándome el cuello, me relaje e intente ignorar la incomodidad y concentrarme en sus suaves labios y lengua alrededor de mi cuello- Ya entro precioso- Anuncio contra mi mejilla. Sentí como empezaba a meter y sacar su dedo de mi interior, al inicio fue incomodo pero con el tiempo el placer fue creciendo más y más; cuando se me salió un gemido él metió un segundo dedo y volvió a embestirme con sus dedos. En poco tiempo ya tenia 4 dedos en mi interior y no paraba de gemir con fuerza- Ahora te voy a meter mi pene- Dijo retirando sus dedos, no pude evitar seguir sus dedos pegando mi trasero hacia él

Jadee cuando lo sentí de nuevo cerca de mí y gemí cuando froto su erección a mi trasero; después de unos minutos frotándose coloco su pene lubricado en mi ano y lo comenzó a meter lentamente; me relaje todo lo que pude pero la incomodidad estaba presente ahí, él sintió mi tensión y con sus manos estimulo mis pezones ya erectos haciéndome jadear

- Eres tan apretado, pequeño- Gimió cuando termino de meter su pene en mi y comenzó a embestirme lentamente; lo sentía tan grande en mi interior y como con sus dedos el placer fue creciendo, pero con la gran diferencia que era más intenso

- Más- Dije entre gemidos, Blaine hizo sus embestidas más rápidas y profundas; con mi cerebro nublado de placer tome una de sus manos que estaba en mis caderas y la guie hacia mi sexo, haciendo que frotara mi clítoris. Escuche un fuerte gemido de él antes de que comenzara a frotar mi clítoris con fuerza

Cada vez gemíamos mas fuerte al punto de gritar, sentía el calor en vientre aumentar y tenia ganas de correrme, pero intente controlarme lo más que pude, quería sentir a Blaine correrse dentro de mi antes de.

Sus envestidas eran más fuertes y rápidas y por más que quise evitarlo, me corrí. Fue el orgasmo mas intenso que haya sentido antes, mi mente estaba nublada de placer y podría decir que vi estrellitas en ella, mi cuerpo convulsionándose deliciosamente. Sentí como segundos después Blaine se corrió dentro de mí, sentí su semen caliente y no pude evitar gemir.

Nos quedamos unos minutos así, el dentro mío recargándose en mi y yo de los azulejos, ambos regresando a la realidad de a poco en poco; cuando salí de mi nube de placer capte donde estaba, en los baños de mi colegio con un hombre mayor dentro mío, un hombre que me había robado mi virginidad anal hace unos minutos, él estaba jadeando al igual que yo.

Escuche unos toques en la puerta y los gritos de Jeff del otro lado.

- Kurt, maldita sea. ¡Abre la puerta ahora!- Grito enojado, casi tirando la puerta con sus toques- Te juro Hummel que si no estas haya abajo en 5 minutos te voy a matar lentamente, pero si bajas y ya nos evaluaron te voy a torturar antes de matarte

Mierda, se me había olvidado la evaluación de la microempresa en físico.

Sentí como Blaine salió de mi lentamente y comenzó a vestirse en silencio, por mi parte tome mi uniforme rápidamente y me empecé a vestir lo mas rápido posible, pensando en alguna excusa para Jeff. Blaine salió del cubículo y creí que se había ido, pero cuando salí ya vestido y con mis traje en mi mochila, todo arrugado, el estaba esperándome recargado en los lavabos, se veía tan sexy que no pude evitar pensar que ESE muy SEXY hombre me había quitado mi virginidad anal a mí. Me ruborice ante ese pensamiento.

Me mire en el espejo y casi pego un grito de horror, mi cabello era un desastre, mi rostro estaba ruborizado, mis labios rojos y mi cuello lleno de pequeñas marcas rojas haciéndose moradas; escuche como Blaine reía entre dientes de mi cara de horror pero lo ignore, tenia un minuto para estar abajo sino estoy seguro que Jeff iba a cumplir su promesa. Me arregle el cabello para que este un poco más presentable aunque era imposible y me moje la cara para refrescarme, la mirada de Blaine siguió cada uno de mis movimientos, incomodándome, pero le reste importancia, tenia 30 segundos para bajar al patio que esta a 500 metros y 2 escaleras de distancia.

Iba a salir corriendo de ahí, contando los segundos en mi mente, cuando sentí el brazo de Blaine deteniéndome.

- Tranquilo, pequeño- Dijo muy cerca de mi oído, sentí su aliento en el y me estremecí

- Tengo que irme, sino…

- Shhh, tranquilo, estas conmigo y soy parte de los jueces. Ellos no pueden iniciar sin mí, además soy gran amigo de tu profesora

- Pero Jeff…

- No te hará nada, relájate hermoso- Dijo mordiéndome mi oreja. Me relaje ante su toque y sentí como sus manos recorrían de mi espalda a mi trasero, las metió en mis bolsillos y apretó mi trasero a él, haciéndome gemir. Una mano la subió a mi nuca y me beso apasionadamente – Llámame, pequeño- Dijo cuando nos separamos del beso, y me acariciaba mi trasero con su mano, dando toquecitos a un bolsillo en donde había metido algo y se fue.

Guie mi mano hacia el bolsillo que había acariciado y saque una tarjeta.

_Blaine Anderson…._

Era una tarjeta de contacto, mire los números en la tarjeta por uno segundos y la volví a guardar. Mire la hora y corrí hacia el patio preocupado por que tipo de tortura me iba a dar Jeff.

* * *

Hola! Decidí seguirlo, pero no van a ser muchos capítulos, aunque intentare hacerlos largos. Iba a actualizar, como ya había dicho, en Enero, pero termine uno de mis proyectos antes y este capitulo lo tenía a mitad de acto sexual desde hace mucho, y no quiero tener migraña otra vez, así que mi des estresante :)

Quise iniciar con el sexo anal para hacerlo un poco diferente a los demás Fics, espero les haya gustado y recuerden que nada me pertenece, a excepción de la extraña historia. Siento los errores, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para verificar la ortografía.

**Pd. Respeto, por favor y COMO AMO A AMBER! Por algo es mi ídola :3**


End file.
